ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr nGw Championship
The Mr. nGw Championship is the top tier title in the nGw. Along with the prestige of being it's owner the man, or woman who holds the belt earns the right to use the moniker "Mr (or Miss) nGw" for the duration of their reign. __FORCETOC__ History The Mr. nGw title (originally called the nGw World Championship) was introduced at Hump Night 4; awarded to the winner of the now historic first nGw Full Roster Battle Royal. Following an absolute war that nearly destroyed the original Tiny Lister Memorial Arena the nGw crowed it's first World Champion in Sir Lionel de Montbar who barely managed to edge out Vince Stryfe in the final minutes of the match. The nGw was forced to take to the road while the Tom "Tony" Lister Memorial area underwent repairs. This road trip culminated in nGw Road Trip (fittingly enough) at the Paul Erickson Memorial arena where Vince Stryfe managed to redeem himself and win the nGw World Championship from Montebar in a marathon match which left both competitors completly spent. Making it's triumphant return to the newly remodelled Lister at nGw Homecoming the nGw relaunched the World Championship as the Mr. nGw Championship both in name and with a new belt. Shortly after the belt retirement ceremony Vince Stryfe lost the title to James Mallone with a clean pin. Continuing the unfortunate streak Mallone failed to defend the Mr. nGw Championship when he faced Kodo Dragon at nGw Hump Night 10 thanks to an interference by Isaac Heartgrave leading to a Bowie Blade and a pin by Kodo. At nGw resurrection Kodo Dragon was forced to defend his Mr. nGw championship against two former champions in Lionel de Montbar and Vince Stryfe. When the dust settled Vince Stryfe was again the Mr. nGw Champion after all three competitors painted the nGw ring with their blood. Following Resurrection Styfe has defended the Mr. nGw Championship on three seperate occasions; once against Scarlett Rose at nGw New Dawn on January 16th, 2013, then retaining against Johnny Jaxson and again against Valora Salinas at nGw {Schlitz]ed on March 26th, 2013. On June 4th, 2013 - Rob Riot won the title of Mr. nGw at Last Call VI in one of the most gruelling matches ever seen in nGw or anywhere else. What was supposed to be a normal triple theat match pitting Champion Vince Stryfe, Juggernaut Desmond Cross and Riot against one another quickly turned into a bout of unrelenting brutality and will power. Due to the machinations of Dr. Summeroff the match stipulations changed on the fly not once but three separate times. The combatants fought through a No DQ match followed by a Platform match with the platform suspended over a tank of predatory fish...and the bout finished with a Steel Cage match with weapons places in the 4 corners of the cage. In the end, Rob Riot reigned surpreme. *Note - This bout marked a period of serious injury for former Champion Vince Stryfe who suffered a debilitating Hip Injury at the hands of Riot. Riot has since defended the title against Desmond Cross at Last Call VII. Design The original belt was cobbled together from reclaimed red pleather and a couple flat rocks hot glued to the strap. While this belt served its purpose it was replaced with a new belt and re-christened the "Mr. nGw Title" at nGw Homecoming on August 16th, 2012. Reigns Notes: #This was the first match for the title after being re-introduced as the "Mr. nGw Championship". Vince Stryfe was techincally the first Mr. nGw as he held the title at the time of the "update" but lost in that night to James Mallone. #This was a three-way match also featuring Desmond Cross . Category:Titles